Vampire Academy  Family Reunion
by VanillaAppleRoses
Summary: Dimitri's family don't know he's been turned back into a dhampir so he and Rose go to Baia to tell them while Lissa, with Christian, come along to meet Oksana. But how will the Belikov's react to Dimitri, will they accept him or think he's still strigoi?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary **– After LAST SACRIFICE - Dimitri's family don't know he has been turned back into a dhampir so he and Rose travel to Russia to tell them while Lissa, along with Christian, comes along to meet Oksana. But how will the Belikov's react to Dimitri, will they accept him or think he is still strigoi? And how will Lissa go with meeting Oksana and how will they react when they find out our bond is broken? Rated T for safety – could be swearing later in the story or adult references R&R J xoxo

A/N - I have followed some advice in the reviews and lengthened the chapters. No content has changed, just the chapter length. Basically I have put the original Chapter 1, 2 & 3 into one chapter; Chapter 1 and yeah... ENJOY xox

**Disclaimer – I own none of the characters, they belong to Richelle Mead and I take no credit for her genius :)**** only mine teehee xoxo**

**Chapter 1**

Dimitri didn't know how to tell his family that he was alive. He didn't think it was right to tell them over the phone and that he would rather do it face to face. That way his family could see for certain that he was alive and strigoi free. That is why it was decided we would travel together to Russia to tell his family that he was alive. It was later decided that Lissa, dragging Christian, would come too so she could meet Oksana and learn more about spirit. And that's why the four of us were sitting in a limo, with half a dozen guardians, on the deserted road leading to Baia.

"Are you nervous?" I squeezed Dimitri's hand. The hand I did not have a hold of was fidgeting with a napkin. This wasn't normal for Dimitri. He was always strong and confident, ready for everything but now he was completely out of character.

"What if they don't believe us? What if they react like everyone at the Court did when Lissa first saved me?" This definitely wasn't the Dimitri I knew.

"It'll be okay." I squeezed his hand. "They are your family. They will believe us." I would never had expected I would one day be reassuring Dimitri. The only other time I could think of that Dimitri had been out of character was when he had just be transformed from strigoi back to dhampir and he had been like a child who needed comforting. But unlike that time, I was the one helping him not Lissa.

I glanced over at Lissa who was asleep on Christian's shoulder. It had been two months since Lissa had become Queen and I had only just recovered from my bullet wound. It had also been two months since our bond broke. It felt weird not knowing what she was thinking or feeling and I was still trying to adjust.

"I can warn your family before they see you." I reassured him, "Tell them not to freak and wait until we explain." Dimitri leant forward and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thank you Roza." He smiled and without fail my stomach did a somersault like every other time I got that smile from Dimitri.

We pulled up at the front of the house and Dimitri let out a long nervous sigh.

"Ready comrade?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Dimitri got out of the car and I followed, still holding his hand. Lissa and Christian followed along with the guardians who spread out, surveying the area. I was glad it was me and Dimitri's week off or we would be in formation along with the other guardians, ready to defend Lissa and Christian.

"Stand out of site around the corner while I explain to them." Dimitri did as I told and stood behind where the door was open. I knew he would be silent and no one would notice him unless he wanted to be noticed.

I knocked. I heard shuffling and the door was opened by none other than Yeva. She looked the same as when I had left, old and scary.

"About time you arrived." Her accent slurred her words. What did she mean about time I arrived? How could she have known I was coming? "It has been two weeks since I dreamt you were coming. I would have thought you'd have been a little quicker to bring my grandson home. But then again you were lazing around in bed with a bullet wound" She scoffed at the last few words. I just stood there with my mouth hanging open, looking like an idiot trying to catch a fly.

"Who is it Yeva?" a voice from the kitchen asked in Russian. Dimitri had spent the past week trying, and emphasis on the trying part, to teach me basic Russian. I guessed it worked. I heard bustling and dishes being dropped in the sink and then Olena appeared around the corner.

"Rose!" Olena rushed forward and gave me a hug. "We've missed you since you left." She let me go and noticed Lissa and Christian standing awkwardly behind me, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Queen Vasilisa!" Olena said, astonished and bowed. "Lord Ozera."

"Please don't." said Lissa, embarrassed. I didn't need to be in her head to know that she was still trying to get used to the idea of being Queen. "Please call me Lissa." Olena nodded and turned back to face me.

"Hello." I was feeling as awkward as Lissa was now. I didn't believe I would receive such a warm welcome from Olena. She had become like a second mother to me and then I had left without saying goodbye.

"I can't believe your here. You left so abruptly."

"I'm really sorry for leaving but I had something important I had to do." That was when I had left to find Dimitri to kill him. I thought it was the only solution to save until I found out I could actually save him and turn him into a dhampir. I glanced behind the door where I knew Dimitri was standing, intently listening to our conversation. I wouldn't be surprised if he was itching to jump out right now but I knew he would wait for the right time.

"I doesn't matter, your here now. Come in and I'll cut some freshly cooked bread to eat."

"Actually there is someone I want to show you." I glanced back at the door and then at Yeva who was staring at me. She glanced at the door too and exhaled in impatience. I felt a kind of pleasure at the thought that I was annoying Yeva at how long I was taking but I knew I should hurry up for Dimitri's sake.

"Before I show you, you have to promise not to freak out and that you will let us explain. Do you promise?"

"Of course" She was uncertain now, not knowing what to expect.

"Okay" I exhaled, suddenly nervous. I reached behind the door and grabbed Dimitri's hand, giving him a comforting squeeze. He stepped out from hiding and into view.

**Summary – After LAST SACRIFICE - Dimitri's family don't know he has been turned back into a dhampir so he and Rose travel to Russia to tell them while Lissa, along with Christian, comes along to meet Oksana. But how will the Belikov's react to Dimitri, will they accept him or think he is still strigoi? And how will Lissa go with meeting Oksana and how will they react when they find out our bond is broken? Rated T for safety – could be swearing later in the story R&R J xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh my!" Olena exclaimed, astonished at the sudden appearance of her only son whom she thought had been turned into the undead. Gasping from the shock she grabbed the door frame for support.

"Mum!" Dimitri stepped forward to support his mother but Olena flinched away. Dimitri stopped and stood still.

"No! It's not possible, you're dead!" Olena was now hasping for breath and held her hand to her heart as if to attempt to slow its beating.

"Lissa used her spirit to change me back. I'm a dhampir again." Dimitri was pleading now. He needed his mother to accept him as alive.

"Olena," She glanced at me, eyes wide wit surprise, "Look at him. He is alive. Look at his skin, his eyes. He is standing in the sun. There is no way he can be strigoi. Use your instincts; it is obvious he is a dhampir again." I grasped Olena with my free hand and gave her a comforting squeeze. She didn't move away from me and a felt Dimitri flinch in agony at his rejection. "I wouldn't lie to you. Neither would he." I glanced at Dimitri and Olena followed my gaze.

"Dimka!" She burst into tears and flung herself at her son giving him a hug only a mother could give. "I thought you were gone. How can you be here?"

"Rose found me and got Lissa to heal me." Olena let go of her son and took a step back.

"I can't believe you are here." Tears of joy were still running from her eyes. "Thank you Rose for bringing my Dimka home and Queen Vasilisa for healing him." She bowed her head towards Lissa.

"Please call me Lissa." Lissa was ignored though as Olena suddenly gasped.

"You have to come inside and see everyone!" Olena grabbed Dimitri's hand and dragged him through the house with me in tow as Dimitri still had a firm grasp on my hand. Lissa and Christian followed as well as two of the guardians. The whole family was seated in the small kitchen when we entered and any conversation was silenced at the sight of Dimitri.

The silence was finally broken when Paul rose from his feet and ran forward hugging Dimitri around the waist. "Uncle Dimka's home!" Karolina leapt up from her chair and snatched Paul away.

"D...D...Dimka? But y...you're dead!" Sonya stood from her chair and took a few hesitant steps towards the door. Karolina, clutching Paula and a little toddler, followed Sonya. I noticed Sonya wasn't pregnant anymore, she must have given birth. As I realised this I heard crying coming from upstairs, which must have been where the baby was.

"What's wrong, it's just Uncle Dimka?" Paul struggled against his mother's hold.

"Mother, how could you bring a strigoi in here?" Karolina pulled Paul closer, making it harder for him to struggle.

"Look at him Karolina he isn't strigoi anymore, he's a dhampir again." Karolina shook her head, taking another step back. "I thought he was strigoi too but he isn't." Olena pleaded with Karolina.

Viktoria stood from her chair. "Rose, is it true?"

"Yes. It's all true. Lissa saved him." I was glad that Viktoria was talking to me after the fight we had before I left. Viktoria walked forward and stood in front of Dimitri.

"It's really me." Dimitri said.

"I..." Viktoria leapt forward and gave Dimitri a hug. "We thought you were gone!" It was the first time I had seen Viktoria cry.

"I'm here now. Rose found me and Lissa saved me." Dimitri was crying now and I could feel my eyes watering. Viktoria let go of her brother and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Rose. I'm so sorry. You were right."

"It's okay"

"I want a hug!" Paul had finally escaped from Karolina's hold and now grasped Dimitri's leg.

"Oh it is really you!" Sonya was crying now and it was her turn to hug Dimitri. Everyone was now congregated around Dimitri except Karolina. She was still on the far side of the room, still clutching her daughter.

"Karolina, it is our Dimka." It was the first thing Yeva had said since she had opened the door and it seemed to work.

"You're back!" Karolina came forward and gave Dimitri a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Everyone sat around the table eating the black bread that Olena had told me was Dimitri's favourite and I could tell. I was surprised he could talk between every mouth full but he was. Dimitri and I spent the next few hours telling the story from when I left the Belikov's home to when I was shot and Lissa had become queen. Of course there were details we left out such as what Dimitri did when he was strigoi and the part Victor Dashkov and his brother Robert played in how we found out about healing strigoi. Everyone was astonished to find out the real reason that I came to Baia and Sonya began to cry again. Then we explained about how I had discovered how to turn a strigoi back into a dhampir and how Lissa had saved Dimitri.

"That's amazing!" exclaimed Olena. "I would never have considered spirit could be used to save strigoi!"

"It was Oksana that gave me the idea." Oksana was a spirit user who lived in Baia and was bonded with her husband Mark. She had told me about Robert and how he had healed a strigoi using spirit.

"We should invite her and Mark over tomorrow. I'm sure she would love to see you again and meet Lissa." This was good; Lissa and I needed to talk to Oksana and Mark about how our bond was broken and Lissa wanted to learn some more about spirit from her.

By the time we were finished it was well into the night and everyone was yawning. The kids had all fallen asleep on the couch and I watched as Dimitri helped carry them to bed. He was so happy to be part of his family again; I could see it in his eyes. While everyone was upstairs Viktoria pulled me aside.

"Oh Rose! I'm sorry I yelled at you before you left!" she gave me a hug. "I treated you horribly when really you came here to kill Dimitri! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." I wasn't expecting this from Viktoria. I'd really upset her last time when I asked Abe's guards to keep her away from a guy called Rolan and I didn't think she would forgive me. "I should have kept out of the thing between you and Rolan. It was none of my business."

"Oh but you were right! I asked Sonya and she told me that he was the one that got her pregnant! You saved me Rose, thank you!" She hugged me again.

"It's alright." I didn't know what to say. It was a bit awkward. I patted her on the back and then I heard Olena calling us from the stairs. We joined Lissa and Christian at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lissa and Christian will have the spare room. I hope that's suitable!"

"It'll be perfect thank you," said Lissa. She and Christian left for the room I had slept in when I had last visited.

"Viktoria, you will have to share Paul's room so Rose and Dimitri can have yours," said Olena.

"But it's my room! Why can't I share with Rose and Dimitri can sleep with Paul!" Viktoria linked her arm with mine.

"Because Rose is mine." Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me away from Viktoria. "Anyway, it was my room first." Dimitri playfully poked his tongue out at Viktoria. I was happy to see how comfortable he was to be back with his family. Viktoria poked her tongue out at Dimitri in retaliation and went up to her room. I was astonished to see the brother-sister banter between Dimitri and Viktoria. A second later Viktoria came out of her room carrying her pillow and a blanket. She poked her tongue at Dimitri again and then went into Paul's room, calling goodnight before she closed the door. Olena got new sheets and pillows for Viktoria's bed before saying goodnight and going to her own room.

"It's nice to be alone now." Dimitri kissed me on the forehead. "Thank you for being with me." He kissed me again, making a path from my forehead to the bullet wound on my chest."

"There's no place I would rather be." I leant up and kissed him on the lips.

"Hmm... you should sleep." He broke from the kiss and lay next to me with his arm around my waist.

"But I don't want to." I rolled onto my side, facing Dimitri.

"You've had a long trip. You should sleep."

"You've had a long trip too." I complained. "You're just hiding the fact that you are tired and you want to sleep." I poked him in the chest. "I can think of a better thing to do then sleep."

"And what would that be." He started tracing shapes on my arm with his finger. He was teasing me now and I planned on playing along.

"I'll show you." I leant in and kissed him again. He rolled on top of me, kissing me back. He broke the kiss after a while and leant into whisper something in my ear.

"Sleep now." He kissed me on the cheek and then rolled off me and lay back on his side, watching for my reaction.

"That's not fair!" Dimitri chuckled his low throaty laugh that I loved.

"All is fair in love and war. Now sleep, we have a big day tomorrow and you have jet lag."

"I do not have jet lag!" But my body gave me away and I involuntarily yawned. Dimitri chuckled again.

"You have jet lag. Now sleep." I sighed. He was right. Now that I thought about I was really tired.

"Fine." I gave up. Dimitri chuckled and kissed me.

"Goodnight." he whispered before we fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. I am so sorry for the, i dont know, i think it was a five month long wait for this chapter. It is the last one and it has a bit of fluff. I dont like it much and I could probably have left the story as it was but i needed to finish it so...yeah. here it is... the LAST CHAPTER!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I dont own VA and blah blah blah you know the drill**

**R&R xox**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"Hello Rose," I turned around from my seat and saw Oksana and Mark at the door.

"Oh!" I put down the handful of bread I'd been eating and stood up. "Hello," I hugged Oksana, "how are you?" I hugged Mark.

"Good," Mark said, hugging me back.

"You look different," Oksana said, turning her head to the side as she scrutinized me up and down, "Your aura is all wrong, you look... normal." Mark looked at me and I saw the knowledge in his eyes. Somehow he knew what had happened to me.

"She isn't bonded anymore." Lissa came from around the corner with Christian behind her. Everyone starred at her sudden appearance. She shied back slightly but Christian pushed her forward. "Hi," she said, smiling at Oksana and Mark. I saw her courage come back as she stepped forward to shake Oksana's hand and then Mark's. "It's great to meet you."

"You too." Oksana frowned. "What do you mean she isn't bound anymore?"

"I was shot and died but instead of being brought by Lissa and spirit it was my own will power. Somehow that broke the bond." I explained, glancing across at Christian as he tried to hide the pang of guilt and sorrow that flashed across his face. He still felt bad for what his aunt Tasha had done and we were still waiting for her to be taken to the courthouse.

"But how?" Oksana asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Dimitri stood from his chair.

"Oh my!" Oksana exclaimed, "Dimitri." Oksana turned to look at me. "You found him again and brought him back. I can't believe it worked!"

I glanced over and grabbed Dimitri's hand giving him a loving smile. "I don't give up that easily. You'll never get rid of me." He smiled knowingly.

"So, do you know what has happened to Rose?" Lissa asked, breaking me and Dimitri out of our trance.

"No," Oksana said at the same time as Mark said, "Yes". We all looked at him expectantly.

"I knew it was possible to break the bond without either person becoming strigoi or dying." Mark explained. "I'd heard a rumour that it could be done. Of course I was never completely certain that it was true; like with spirit being able to bring back strigoi."

"But why didn't you tell me?"Oksana asked betrayal on her face.

"Because I thought you might make me break the bond so that I wasn't affected by the spirit's side-effects. I knew you hated when I drew the spirit from you and into me. That was before we discovered that you could heal it out of me. After that, I guess I just forgot." Mark shrugged but I could tell he felt guilty for not telling Oksana. "I didn't want to lose our bond."

"Oh," Oksana sighed, "I would never make you do something you didn't want to. I love you." Oksana kissed him and Mark smiled sheepishly.

"So," Christian interjected, "does that mean there is no way Rose can perv on me and Lissa when she gets...emotional." He winked at Lissa and we both groaned. She had told Christian how I was drawn into her when she was emotional and he had connected the dots and come out with the right conclusion.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "It's not like I ever wanted to!"

"You know you lov..."

"Anyway," Dimitri interrupted Christian before I had reason to punch him, "Is there a way for Rose and Lissa to be bonded again?"

"I don't know," Mark thought for a moment, "I guess so, I mean, Lissa can still heal Rose if she dies again and they would be bonded but there might be side-effects with bonding again."

I looked over at Lissa. She had said she didn't want me to have to suffer spirit anymore because of the bond so I don't think she would volunteer to kill me and then bring me back to life. Though the bond helped to protect her better because I could tell if she was in trouble, I don't think she would want us to purposefully create the bond again. Anyway, at least like this I wouldn't have to experience her and Christian... getting it on.

"I don't think we will purposefully create the bond but that doesn't stop you saving me if I die before my time." I playfully teased Lissa. "Not that I would, I mean, I'm too badass to be killed by a bunch of strigoi."

Dimitri chuckled beside me and I playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

Lissa and Oksana spent the rest of the day together going over spirit. Mark took Christian to do some guy stuff. They invited Dimitri to come too but I told them he was mine for the evening. I wanted him to show me around Baia. Viktoria had already given me a tour but I remember fantasising the first time I came here about Dimitri lecturing me about the history and I wanted to spend some time with him.

We were walking along the main street just talking. It was a warm day and the sun was out; didn't have to worry about strigoi.

"Thank you Roza," Dimitri broke the silence, "for convincing me to come back."

"No problem." I smiled up at Dimitri.

"I don't know how I survived so long without my family," he looked exasperated. "I guess I forgot how good it was to be around them."

"They're great. You're lucky." I still compared Olena to my own mother but at least things were better. We got along and she was there when I needed her most, through all the hard times.

"I love you Roza," Dimitri stopped and turned to look at me. "I couldn't survive without you either."

"You won't have to. You can't get rid of me."

Dimitri leaned in and lovingly kissed me. "I love you so much my Roza,"

"I love you too,"

**THE END**


End file.
